Wrath's Amulet
'Wrath's Amulet '''is a cursed amulet that traps Wrath, one of the spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins. It made its first appearance in Wrath's Amulet. History Long time ago in ancient Chinese history, Wrath corrupted all of China and cursed hundreds of people with his anger, turning them into his demon-like minions, but Fa Mulan and her friends, along with a wise sorcerer, defeated Wrath by trapping him inside an amulet and hid it so no one can find it. Until, a beautiful princess found and wore it and then kept it around her neck all the time and never took it off. Then, something happened to her: she became cruel and nasty to her people and caused a lot of mischief in the village. The villagers at the time then realized it was that long lost amulet that caused her to become a monster so they called Mulan and her friends to save the princess by removing the amulet, but with the amulet's power, she was so powerful that she transforms into a demon-like humanoid and even Mulan and her friends can't defeat her. As the transformed princess was about to finish them, Mulan quickly pulls out a magical amulet that weakened Wrath's powers and purified the princess, who was then back to her normal self and then took the amulet off her and gave to Mulan for safe keeping. Since then, the amulet was passed down through generations as nothing more than a piece of antique jewelry. Until three centuries later, Kwazii bought it for Jake's birthday who was totally unaware that the amulet has cursed Jake and turned him into a troublemaking monster. In the series Kwazii buys the amulet from an old vintage jewelry shop and gives it to Jake for his birthday, but as he wore it around his neck, Jake becomes a cruel and nasty troublemaker who causes chaos for everyone in town, including his best friends. Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso then learn that the amulet is causing Jake to behave badly after visiting the vintage shop and listening the shopkeeper's story about the amulet. When they find Jake at the park full of crying kids and annoyed adults covered in ice cream and mud, Kwazii tries to defeat him and take the amulet off Jake, but the amulet makes him too powerful, so powerful that he transforms into a demon-like humanoid just like the princess who wore the amulet centuries ago and not even Kwazii's powers are strong enough to save him from the amulet's powers until after the possessed Jake sees the Octonauts hurt, he realizes what he has done while Kwazii, weak in the knees, gets up to encourage Jake to resist Wrath's power. Then while Jake cries, Kwazii purifies him with his Heart Changer that even destroys the amulet and Wrath's spirit, who is never heard from again. Abilities Besides making someone who wears it a cruel and nasty mischief maker, the amulet can also give it's wearer dangerous abilities: * Demon like aura wings * Super sonic scream * Super strength * Fireballs * Sharp claws Trivia * The possessed wearer is similar to the Dazzlings' siren transformation when transformed in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Category:Magical Items Category:Items Category:Necklaces Category:Jewelry Category:Amulets